1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to colorants for thermoplastic olefin elastomers (hereinafter abbreviated as "TPO"), and more specifically to colorant compositions usable when TPO is colored and formed through a calender roll, mixing roll or embossing roll, or when TPO is similarly processed through a T-die or the like.
2) Description of the Related Art
TPOs have heretofore been formed into a variety of products such as films, sheets or the like while being colored with various organic or inorganic pigments.
Coloration of TPO with a conventional colorant, however, results in the deposition of its pigment on a roll or die surface (this is called "plateout") so that the workability is impaired substantially.